You And I'll Be Safe And Sound
by KamesShipper
Summary: James and Kendall will finally be safe and sound in each others arms.  Everything will be alright when you tell someone how you truly feel,so don't hesitate,get set and tell them.


_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

He's broken, my Jamie, the love of my life is damaged all because of them. It's like it wasn't enough for them to just throw their harsh words and fists at him, they had to rape him too, and they just had to steal my baby's innocence. They took away the one thing he cherished and ripped it apart. And now this beautiful creature is crying in my arms soaking my shirt wet with his crystal clear tears. This boy is not a human being because those things are simply cruel and vicious for almost killing his light. My James is sweet, pure and innocent. My James is an angel.

I've loved him practically all my life but I couldn't let him know that because I was terrified of ruining the special friendship that we have. It keeps eating my soul each passing second. But this is the last straw. How dare they touch him like that? How dare they even think about laying a finger on him? What did he ever do to deserve such treatment in the first place?

I remember being there to protect him from the bullying but unfortunately I wasn't there when they did the dirty deed. I wasn't there to stop the damn rape and it's all because I had fucking detention, I bet they planned the whole thing so they can get him alone and do it.

My baby is hurt and I don't have a clue on how to erase the damage that's done. If only the clock could go back, I would've been there and stopped what happened but life sadly doesn't work that way, you can't just wave a magic wand and do whatever you please…but for me loving James is the only thing on earth close enough to magic.

"Jamie…" I whispered when his crying turned to small little hiccups leaving his beautiful rosy lips.

"Y-Yeah Kendall…" He said in a sad voice that made my heart clench in my chest in a painful way.

"I'm sorry." I told him my voice breaking, because I truly was, I promised to help him and be there no matter what but I broke that promise and promises are meant to be kept.

"It-It's not your fault." He said quietly but being sincere, his gorgeous hazel eyes meeting my green ones.

"Then, why do I keep feeling guilty about it?" I asked him avoiding his gaze and staring into nothingness.

"Because you're a great friend Kendall, my great best friend." Here we go again with the best friend thing, will I forever be stuck in this friend zone…_No you won't… tell him Kendall, you can do it…just tell him damn it._

"James…"

"Hmmm…"

"I know this is not a great time but I can't hold it in any longer." I said with shaking hands and an almost audible heart beat…What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he decides to end our friendship…_Enough you wimp with these useless what if's…Now tell him how you truly feel about him._

"What is it Kendall?"

"I'm scared that if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." I began to feel my eyes starting to water…

"It can't be that bad Ken…you know you can tell me anything" He reassured me with a beautiful genuine smile that always managed to make my heart melt…Okay this is it…You can do it…It's now or never.

"_I love you_"

"Huh?"

"I love you James."

"I love you too."

"No James, you don't get it. I love you like a boyfriend kind of love.I love you like I want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love. I'd never let you go James." What have I done, he's crying again, oh god no Jamie please.I'll try to change...please don't cry baby please. It hurts me to see you cry.

"Don't cry Jamie. Please , I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't be sorry; believe it or not these are happy tears. I love you Kendall, god I love you so much, always have always will…and you were right, I don't want to be you friend anymore. I want to be your lover." I've dreamt about this moment happening for a long time, he loves me, he really loves me and he wants to be my lover…James Diamond just told me Kendall Knight that he wants us to be lovers…What could possibly be better?

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Not even a kiss?" A kiss, he wants to kiss me, I would finally feel what it's like to have his lips on mine.

"A-A k-kiss?"

"I want to feel your lips on mine, Kiss me Kendall."

"With pleasure."

I gently placed my hands on his warm cheeks, and lifted his face towards my own then slowly pressed his smooth lips onto mine. He leaned into the kiss, parting his lips, letting me explore the warm cavern. He tasted like strawberries .I deepened the kiss and felt sparks coursing through my body. After a while we both needed air so we parted our lips and pulled away, both flushed after the make out session.

"Don't ever leave me alone." Said James breaking the silence.

"Never again, I promise Jamie, I love you."

"I love you too."

We climbed into my bed with him resting his head on my chest and me gently stroking his soft silky hair, I can't believe that I finally get to hold him like this and now that I know how perfect it feels like, I'm never letting him go.

"Hey Kendall, sing to me. I love your voice it lulls me to sleep."

"Sure thing baby."

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light,<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

He was fast asleep, with a smile upon his lips getting lost in dreamland. Now that I have him there's no way that I'm letting him go. Together he and I will forever be _safe and sound_.

**AN:The song used in this story is Safe and Sound By Taylor Swift Feat. The Civil Wars.**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
